


Three Dog Night

by remarkable1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Black!Marcus, Cold Feet, Cold Weather, Comfort, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Freezing floor, Kissing, Multi, Power Outage, Sex, Teasing, Tit Sucking, Vaginal Sex, Warming each other up, blowjob, brrr - Freeform, messy sex, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: The backup generator has gone out at Stark tower, and Darcy discovers this when she gets out of bed in her bare feet. Tony and Blaise don't see what the issue is until she enlightens them, most thoroughly.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Darcy Lewis, Tony Stark/Darcy Lewis, Tony Stark/Marcus Flint, Tony Stark/Marcus Flint/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Best Harry Potter Crossovers, Best Marvel Crossovers, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Three Dog Night

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”

When Darcy’s bare feet hit the tile floor, she felt like someone had shoved an icicle up both heels and traveled through her to give her mind-numbing brain freeze.

“Toooonnnnyyyy!” she whined, stamped her feet and swore, hopping from foot to foot and then flinging herself back onto the bed.

“Wha- What?” Tony rumbled, lifting sleep-mussed hair from deep within his pile of pillows and their respective mate, limbs tangled.

“The fucking generator went out!”

“Oh, is that all? Well, I’ll deal with it in the morning.” Then he unceremoniously flopped back into the pillows.

“Ow! Hey!”

Tony tried to shield himself to no avail as Darcy stood on the foot of the bed and bodily launched herself at him, elbowing Marcus in the head as a result. Marcus’ hand shot out instinctively under the pillow, grabbed his wand and cast ‘Incarcerous!’, thus wrapping Darcy in a shit ton of binding, heavy rope, toppling her as she bounced.

Thankfully Tony had magnificent reflexes and snagged her before her head hit the freezing floor.

“Damnit! Put that fuckin’ thing away, you almost killed Darcy!”

“Hm?” was all Marcus could muster, shoving his wand back under the pillow. “Oh. Oh! Damn, sorry babe. You really shouldn’t wake me up like that. You know, the war?”

Darcy side-eyed him, trying to throw a hateful glare his way and failing as Tony pretended to inspect her head for nits. “Ooh! Found one! Mm, delish!” he teased, the emergency lighting hardly giving him anything to see by, but enough to illuminate her roped silhouette. 

She struggled, and Marcus lazily grabbed at his wand again and freed her. Promptly, she rolled over and pounded on Tony. “Nits, you asshole? Where the fuck do you come up with stuff like this? Seriously?”

“Calm down! Don’t you think you’re overreacting?”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say because Darcy frowned and crawled over Marcus to get away from Tony, rolling away and dragging her other husband’s arm with her.

“Hey! I had first dibs on chocolate cuddles, give him back!”

“No. You have a lot to learn, Mr. Nits. You don’t insult me after the fucking generator goes out, freezes my fucking feet, and then tell me to settle down because I’m overreacting when our wizarding husband binds me like a mummy!”

“Said wizarding husband would like you two to shut up and go back to sleep. I’ve got an early meeting.”

Tony chuckled and Darcy sat up, throwing the covers off. “You guys think this is fucking funny? Fine, see how you like it!” She grabbed Marcus’ wand and pointed it at the two of them, waving it between them.

Tony’s eyes grew round, but Marcus lazily swiped for it and missed, uncaring, closing his eyes again.

“I mean it! Get off the bed, and lay down on the floor. And take your underwear off. I want to see those nads crawling up so far a goddamn turtle would be jealous!”

“Darcy, baby, I’m sorry, okay? You know how I get when I’m tired!”

“Normal people don’t inspect their wives for nits after they’ve been summarily tied up. They go check out the fucking generator so she doesn’t freeze her ass to the toilet seat, unless, of course, you don’t want pussy for a week because my cunt is frozen shut!”

Tony’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, Marcus swiped for the wand and missed again, and Darcy huffed, finally shoving it back under the pillow. “You know I can’t even get a spark out of that thing, right?” she smirked, rolling her eyes and snuggling back in with Marcus.

“Uh, no. But thanks for telling me. I won’t fall for that one again.”

The billionaire tried to scooch up behind Marcus and found a set of raking claws. “Damn, baby, why did you do that? Now I’m going to have to have our husband fix these damn cat scratches!”

“You’re an asshole, Tony. And you’re cut off. It’s your fault if I piss the bed, too. I’m not getting back up to use the bathroom until you get the heat back on. It’s fucking cold in here.”

“I’ll keep you warm, darlin’,” Marcus mumbled, palming her breast over her sheer nightie.

She giggled and grabbed him through his boxers, which got his attention. “Shit. I’m not going to be able to sleep until you take care of that,” he said, stretching and finally opening his eyes, a bit more wide awake. “Damn, boy. It IS cold in here!”

“You’re the wizard, warm it up or something!”

Tony was still crouched as far away from them as he could get, afraid Darcy was going to mark him in other places less pleasant than across his face.

“You know what? Baby’s right, you are an asshole. Come here baby, give me some sugar and cream.”

“Only if I get a little coffee in my cream,” she purred back at Marcus.

“Oh, brother,” Tony groused, and finally, swearing and grumbling and hop-scotching across the icy floor, found a pair of cast-off shoes and a robe, disappearing and yelling for FRIDAY, not getting a response.

“Did you do that on purpose?” Darcy asked her husband as Marcus rubbed her belly, pulling the nightie up.

“Nah. I’m too tired to play pranks on him.”

“You work too hard.”

“Tell me about it, but it’s worth it. You’re worth it. Both of you.”

“Damn. I’ve told you, I don’t want your money, Marcus, I want you! You and Tony! You guys work so much I hardly ever see you!” she complained, shivering.

Marcus stopped rubbing on her to cast a warming charm over the bed, and she instantly settled. “That – that’s nice, I like that. I owe you one,” she sighed, ceasing her teasing and closing her eyes. Then she remembered her fluffy slippers.

"Ooh, hey! Can you do that cool summoning thing to get my fuzzy slippers? Then I can just kinda squat over the bowl and let it all free."

Marcus sighed and nodded, doing as she requested, and when she got back, she pretended to just snuggle in and go to sleep.

“Hey! You going to finish what you started?” Marcus asked, raising one eyebrow, then grinning when she could no longer hide her secretive smile.

“Caught me.”

“Always do.”

“Where were we?”

\--

“Damn generator, damn cold snap, damn record snowstorm, damn whatever the hell this is. I could be up in bed getting laid, but noooo, I had to open my stupid mouth and lay into her. Idiot. You’re an idiot!” Tony muttered to himself.

It took half an hour, but he tinkered around, found a simple short, fixed it and re-booted FRIDAY. “Can you keep this thing up and running until morning so I can get a decent night’s rest, and figure out tomorrow why the hell the tower doesn’t have power?”

“Yes, sir. It appears we are not the only building affected. The Governor has declared a state of emergency, effectively shutting down the city except for critical services. There will be no rush to fix it, sir, as it will be beyond your control for several days.”

“Shit. DAYS?”

“Yes, sir. My suggestion is to go back to bed. Your partners have started without you.”

Tony wanted to cover his ears. His AI had grown quite brazen lately. “Who the hell asked for your opinion?”

“No one, sir. But your husband has experimented with my subroutines and given me a personality. He calls it Stark Mark I.”

“I’m gonna kill him.”

“I do not advise-“

“SHUT UP, FRIDAY, I was joking!”

The AI was silent after that as Tony ascended the multitude of stairs, out of breath by the time he reached the bedroom, walking in on Marcus really working his behind, slapping into their moaning, screaming, sweating wife. He folded his arms, feeling the tile under his feet just barely starting to warm through the soles of the glorified, and very worn, slipper-shoes. He kicked them off and yelped, jumping onto the bed. Okay, so not that warm – yet.”

He smirked at the pair, oblivious as to his return, or uncaring, so into each other they didn’t acknowledge his presence. Marcus thrust into Darcy particularly viciously and she screamed, coming hard as he soon followed her, collapsing on her and kissing her. 

“You two are beautiful together. Mind if I join in?”

“We’re done, asshole. Go back to sleep!”

“Not even a thank-you kiss for getting the generator and AI back online?”

“Don’t push it. You should’ve done it the first time I got you up. If you grovel, maybe I’ll warm YOU up tomorrow.”

Tony actually felt slightly hurt, and turned away from them on the bed, grabbing onto a pillow and hugging it. "FRIDAY said there was a state of emergency declared. No one is going anywhere tomorrow. Guess I'll just, find something to do by myself. Sorry baby."

Blaise and Darcy tiredly met one another’s eyes, touched foreheads and sighed, each one knowing what they needed to do.

“Get over here you big dork,” Marcus grated out, yanking Tony by the arm and pulling him over his body to nestle in-between them.

“No! You just – just cut me out. We promised each other we wouldn’t do that.”

“We know, and we’re sorry, right Marcus?” Darcy asked, soothing Tony by petting his hair, feeling him sag against her naked breasts, then moaning when Marcus disappeared beneath the light cover they’d draped themselves with.

“Yeah, really sorry. Let us make it up to you,” came the muffled reply.

Tony stuttered in a sharp inhale as Marcus obviously started working on a very pleasurable endeavor under the covers, and Darcy straddled the Man of Iron’s chest, rubbing her messy pussy all over him. “Mm, do you like sharing?” she practically purred at him, and he grabbed her, pulling her down.

“Damn straight,” he told her, then plunged his tongue into her mouth. She could feel him bucking helplessly while Marcus worked him over, and Tony’s hands played with Darcy’s generous tits, pulling and twisting her nipples and shouting into her mouth when he came quickly into Marcus’ very talented mouth.

Marcus came back up for air, wiped his mouth on the sheet and kissed up and down Darcy’s back.

The two men didn’t get much sleep that night, their voracious little wife taking one and then the other over and over until she was a shuddering, sore, brilliantly satisfied mess, hugging one on either side and planning the next argument so she could get them riled up all over again.

Hmm, maybe she should mess with the suits next time?


End file.
